Rose in the Middle
by Herochick007
Summary: Hermione and Draco have an announcement that will change things for Rose and Scorpius. In the same universe as my story The Kids. You do not need to read that first though.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge:839: Relationship type – step-relatives**

**Seasonal Challenge Summer:**

**Days of the Year: ******12th August******: Middle Child's Day - Write about a middle child.**

**Seasonal Challenge Flowers: Hibiscus - (scenario) Making a declaration to others (2 or more) **

**Writing Club August: **

**All Sorts of Space:Spaghettified by a black hole (actually really gross): (action) Eating **

**Show Time: Slipping Through My Fingers - (relationship) parent/child **

**Word Count: 1354**

"Rose, Scorpius, please, sit down. We need to talk to both of you," Hermione said as the two teens wandered in from outside. Rose glared at her step-father, Draco, but listened. Scorpius sprawled himself across the empty chair. They were both fourteen and home for the winter holidays.

"If it's about the milk, I didn't do it," Rose stated. Hermione shook her head. Lately Rose had been acting out a bit, she wondered if this surprise would make that worse.

"Children, Hermione and I have some news we'd like to share with you," Draco started to say. Rose burst into tears.

"You're getting a divorce! Leanne's mum and dad just got divorced and now she doesn't have a home and has to stay at school!" Hermione blinked making a note to definitely talk to her daughter about Leanne. She tried to remember if Rose had ever mentioned a girl by that name, but nothing came to mind.

Scorpius laughed.

"No, Rose, we're not getting a divorce, we still love each other very, very much. That is why,"

"Nice job, Dad," he commented glancing over at Rose.

"Scorpius."

"What, you're about to announce we're getting a new sibling, aren't you?"

"Wait? What?" Rose asked confusing filling her eyes. Scorpius rolled his.

"Put two and two together, Rosy. First your mum stops drinking her coffee, which is why she hadn't yelled at you about the milk yet. Second, what else could they be announcing to the both of us? Third, Dad's wearing that stupid smile of his, which he only does when something's gone his way." Rose blinked.

"You're still not smarter than me," she muttered.

"Scorpius, you are correct. In about six months you and Rose will have a new sibling," Hermione stated.

"Cool, can I teach them how to fly?"

"When they are older, now, I know you two might not be happy about this news, but we are a family and just because there will be more of us does not mean we're replacing you, or that we love you any less," Draco stated glancing at Rose who stuck out her tongue. Fourteen seemed to be a difficult age for the witch.

"What are naming the baby?" Rose asked after a moment.

"We haven't decided yet."

"Could we pick a name?" Hermione glanced at Draco. He smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea, Rose. You and Scorpius can help us name the baby. Why don't you make a list of names and we'll see if there's any we like?"

"Does it have to be a stupid star name?"

"Hey! My name's not stupid!"

"No, it does not have to be a star name, Rose. And don't insult your brother." Rose mumbled something under her breath which everyone chose to ignore. Scorpius smiled thinking of all the stars in his astronomy book.

"You two are dismissed unless there's anything else you'd like to say?"

"Congratulations Dad, and Hermione," Scorpius stated before walking off. Rose grumbled and headed towards her room.

"I think that well," Hermione stated watching the teenagers leave.

"About as well as it could have gone. Do you want me to have a talk with Rose about her attitude? And her insulting Scorpius?"

"I'll talk to her, Draco. She's at a difficult age, and if her friend's parents divorced, that might be affecting her too. I can't wait to see what kind of names they come up with."

"Me either," Draco agreed giving his wife a quick kiss.

"Scorpius, why don't you go first?" Hermione suggested. The family was seated at the dinner table about two weeks after Hermione and Draco's announcement. Both of the teenagers had brought two names to the table, one for a girl, and one for a boy. Hermione also had a long list of her own. She was sure Draco had also made a list.

"I have Lyra for a girl and Leo for a boy, since he'll probably be a Gryffindork like you and Rose."

"Don't insult your sister." Rose gave him a smirk.

"Sorry, Rose."

"Alright, and Rose, what did you come up with?"

"Milo and Rapunzel," she stated. "Much better than stupid star names," she added glaring at Scorpius. Hermione sighed. Ever since she'd married Draco seven years ago, Rose and Scorpius had fought like the siblings they had become. Although, lately she'd noticed it had gotten worse.

"Those are very... interesting names," Draco said serving dinner.

"I like them," was all Rose said as she shoved her mouth full.

"They're perfectly fine names," Hermione said. "Are you both packed?" They were leaving to go back to school the next day.

"Yes, mum," Rose answered. Scorpius shook his head.

"Sort of? I still have a few books around."

"Well, make sure to get them together. I don't want to have to owl your books." Scorpius nodded.

Once everyone had finished dinner, Rose and Scorpius headed off to their rooms.

"Scorp, what if it's a girl?" Rose asked as they climbed the stairs.

"What if the baby is a girl? What's it matter?"

"I mean... we'll have to keep her safe," Rose whispered. "And what if she's smarter than me?" Scorpius paused outside the door to his room.

"Rose, dad and Hermione will love no matter what the baby is. You know that. What's really on your mind?"

"Some of the other kids said I was stupid and now..."

"Who? I'll make sure they stop." Rose laughed. Scorpius always acted like he was her tough older brother. He was only a few months older and not very intimidating. "Besides, you're not stupid, Rose. You're not as smart as Hermione, but who is? Need me to tutor you in something?"

"Potions, it's a stupid subject."

"Okay, once we get back to school, I'll help you with potions," Scorpius agreed. "Now, are you going to stop skulking around. Besides, we won't our grades until the end of term. No one will know you needed help." She nodded.

"Thanks, Scorp. And I hope you're right, about our new sibling."

"I am, you'll see, besides, just think of all the things we could teach them, like..." Rose's eyes widened.

"The Hippogriff song!" she giggled maniacally.

"Exactly." With that thought in her head, Rose bid Scorpius good night and retreated to her room.

**6 months later!**

"When will we know?" Rose asked squirming in the chair. Her and Scorpius had been sitting outside the room at St. Mungo's for what felt like forever.

"Soon, I'm sure. Dad would have told us if something was wrong, or if they're here yet."

"I hope mum's alright."

"She is, don't worry, Rose. Look, there's Uncle Harry."

"Any news?"

"Nope, Dad's in there with her, so soon?" Scorpius answered. Suddenly the door flew open and Draco stepped into the hallway smiling. Rose and Scorpius flew to their feet.

"Well?"

"Scorpius, Rose, come meet your new little sister, Lyra Rapunzel Malfoy," Draco said ushering them into the room. Hermione looked up at them and then down at the bundle in her arms.

"She's so tiny," Rose whispered.

"She's...kinda cute?" Hermione and Draco laughed.

"You looked pretty much the same when you were born, Scorpius," Draco stated.

"Rose had a head of hair," Hermione muttered. Lyra was bald at the moment.

"Think she'll have blond hair?"

"We'll have to wait and see, now won't we," Hermione said. "Now that you've seen her, why don't you two go home? Lyra and I both need some rest." Rose nodded glancing down at Lyra and smiling.

"I'll take them home and be back in a minute," Draco said leading his son and step-daughter towards the floo fireplaces.

"She's perfect," Rose whispered before stepping into the flames. Scorpius nodded his head following her.

"Just think, Hippogriff song," he stated as he landed at Malfoy Manor.

"Exactly. We've got a lot of planning to do," Rose agreed with a smile. Draco watched them leave and smiled. His family had just gained one and Rose and Scorpius were no longer fighting. He couldn't help but be happy that everything seemed to finally have worked out.


End file.
